10 Ways to say I love You
by Tinkerbell'sstuntdouble
Summary: This is 10 ways that Vanessa and Troy tell each other they love each other. It will also include Ashley and Corbin. Please reveiw! I love reviews! All facts are true in the first chapter BTW. Better summery inside. Rating just incase
1. Share Time

Summery- Vanessa and Ashley are on a break one day and decide to goof off. 5 redbulls later, they learn some interesting facts

Hi people, I have been gone for a really long time and this is my first story getting back. So please be nice, I'm a little rusty. I know that Vanessa and Ashley seem a little drunk but I swear that there not! Only hyper! Please review cause I heart them with all my heart.

Peace

Lauryn

* * *

"Baby!" Vanessa sang in her fake voice, aka her sucky voice, throwing her arms around a befuddled Zac who had just entered her trailer

"Hi Nessa" Zac said

"Guess what I learned" Vanessa giggled

"What?" Zac asked slowly, he could see the redbulls scattered around and he knew Vanessa, Ashley, and 5 rebulls was never a good combination

"A pregnant goldfish is called a twit!" Ashley screamed as she fell out of her chair

"How did you learn that?" Zac asked

"The internet, duh" Vanessa told him

"Oh oh, guess what else!" Ashley yelled, again

"What?" Zac asked

"An ostriches eye is bigger then its brain" Ashley told him nodding her head as if saying, 'I know I didn't believe it either'

"Wow, I had no clue" Zac told him

"You're a dork" Vanessa told him erupting in giggles

"What are they laughing at?" Corbin asked Zac. Corbin had also just came into Vanessa's trailer

"I don't know" Zac told him

"I called him a dork, which is what a whale's penis is called" Vanessa giggled

"Great" Zac said sarcastically

"Never let them near a computer again" Corbin told him

"Birds need gravity to breathe" Ashley informed Corbin as she tripped over a book and went flying toward Zac and Corbin "oops"

"Did you know most people kill themselves on a Monday" Vanessa told Corbin and Zac as she helped Ashley up

"No I didn't" Corbin told as both he and Zac decided just to play along on the girls hyper spell

"When you die your hair still grows for several months" Ashley sang as she grabbed another redbull and chugged it quickly

"The only mammal that can't jump is the elephant" Vanessa said as she and Ashley formed a line. Now Ashley and Vanessa were standing in a line rocking on their heels in front of Corbin and Zac who were on the couch and had bemused looks on their faces

"There are twice as many kangaroos in Aussie then there are people" Ashley told them as she grinned really big

"Your burn more calories sleeping then you do eating" Vanessa told Zac "so that's why your developing a beer gut" she giggled doubling over with a laughing attack while Zac glared

"The elephant is the only animal with 4 knees" Ashley said excitedly

"What's going on?" Kenny asked, wondering where all his stars went

"Don't ask Kenny!" Zac yelled

"Save yourself!" Corbin yelled

"Guess what Kenny!" Vanessa yelled

"What Nessa?" Kenny asked smirking a little bit

"I love Zac!" Vanessa screamed and threw her arms around him

"Really?" Zac asked

"Yeah, did you think I was just keeping you around for your looks?" Vanessa asked him

"I love you to Van" Zac grinned as Vanessa hit him

"Aww!" Ashley yelled as she sat in a chair and drank another redbull

* * *

so, please review! They make me happy and I like to be happy! This will have 10 chapters and a disclaimer at the end.

Lauryn


	2. Stuck in an Elevator

Vanessa and Zac are stuck in an elevator

Okay, this is the 2nd chapter. I really need help, so please review. I've got one more idea for how they say I love you and I don't really know any others. So either PM me or review cause I need lots help! Started out as a one-shot and now it's a story so review please. Hope you like it, Zanessa gets stuck in an elevator!

"So, Nessa, what's up?" Zac asked his girlfriend of 1 year

"well, my feet hurt because of dancing in heels, my stomach hurts cause its that time of month, my head hurts cause Corbin wouldn't shut up, my fingers hurt cause you slammed the door on them, and my legs hurt because of all the running I did yesterday" Vanessa whined while Zac stared at her

"Oh, I probably shouldn't have asked" Zac told her

"No, but you did so I told you" Nessa told him as they got in the elevator and she pressed the 1 button

"So, I can't wait till the movie comes out" Zac told her trying to make conversation

"Hmm" Nessa responded when the elevator stopped and the lights flickered "what the hell is happening?" she asked

"Nessa, language, were Disney stars" Zac joked while Vanessa shot him a death glare "okay, not a funny joke" Zac mumbled while Vanessa sunk to the ground

"Were gonna be here forever" she whined

"Well, we can get to know each other" Zac told her

"truth or dare" Vanessa grinned

"Okay, let's play" Zac told her

"No idiot, I'm asking you, truth or dare?" Vanessa asked

"Uh, dare" Zac told her

"I dare you to run out of the elevator naked when we get out" Vanessa told him

"But Vanessa, there'll be people there" Zac whined

"Exactly" Vanessa smiled

"Fine, truth of dare" Zac asked her

"Truth" Vanessa told him

"Chicken, okay. What are you most afraid of?" Zac asked

"Your gonna laugh" Vanessa told him

"I promise, Nessa I will not laugh" Zac told her

"fine, I'm afraid of chickens" Vanessa told him as Zac choked back a laugh before finally giving in and letting out a snort "oh you laugh, but when I was 3 a chicken attacked me and I have a scare, see" Vanessa told him lifting up her skirt to the higher part of her thigh and pointing out a huge scar before realizing how high her skirt was hiked up so she blushed and shoved it down "my turn, truth or dare" Vanessa asked quickly

"Truth" he muttered while Vanessa giggled

"What? No streaking?" Vanessa giggled and bit her lip to stop when Zac glared "fine, why does Dylan seem afraid of me?" Vanessa asked raising her right eyebrow while Zac squirmed in his seat

"Well, see, Ash accidentally mentioned to him you were still in love with Drake. Which we know isn't true and Ash had just spent the day reading gossip blogs so she was believing anything so he thinks your using me and hates you" Zac said really quickly

"Remind me to smack him" Vanessa told Zac

"V, you can't smack my little brother" Zac told her

"Right, because he's only 14 and I'm bigger and he's your family blah, blah, blah" Vanessa told him

"No, cause he started tackle football and he'll squish you" Zac told her

"Fine, I won't smack him. So I guess it's my turn, truth" Vanessa told Zac

"Okay, do you love me?" Zac asked

"Yes" Vanessa told him, not hesitating at all

"Really?" Zac asked

"Yeah, I love you" Vanessa told him

"I love you to Ness" Zac told her as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, just as the elevator doors opened

"Aww" Ashley yelled at her two best friends

"Well Zac" Vanessa told him

"Yeah" Zac told her

"Time to strip baby" Vanessa giggled as Zac groaned

Remember review

Lauryn


End file.
